


Detention

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [26]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, G!P, Highschool AU, Oneshot, Smut, Teacher/Student, g!p Ymir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir is sent to detention by her angry homeroom teacher, Historia. But both of them know that detention isn't really for punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

Historia had her back turned to the class, her attention fixed on the board in front of her and the elegant script she was writing in chalk. While she scribbled along the blackboard she read out loud, looking to a textbook on her desk every few minutes. She broke out into a nervous sweat, though, because each time she turned to glance at the book she caught someone’s eyes that were visually undressing her. Every time she accidentally looked up into those eyes, Historia would swallow and whip back around, faltering in her thoughts until she cleared her head and remembered her next part of the lesson.

Eventually Historia could not take that gaze any longer, and with the students perking after she turned and slammed her hands down onto the table, Historia locked gazes with the culprit and glared.

“Ymir, is there something on your mind?” Historia demanded, heart fluttering slightly. Every damn day Ymir gave her sex eyes and it drove Historia mad. What was she thinking even doing something like that, during class?!

Ymir pressed her cheek to her palm, elbow propped up on the table, and crossed her leg over the other. She lifted her shoulders and then let them drop, shrugging. “Nah.” She answered, a smirk slowly breaking out onto her face.

Historia felt a vein in her temple throb. “You sure look like it. I would appreciate it if you focused on the lesson.” She narrowed her eyes, daring Ymir to make a crude comment.

Ymir narrowed her eyes too and leaned forward, intensifying her glare. Students watched the interaction with amusement and some in fear. Ymir was scary.

Smartly deciding to back down, Ymir lifted her hands in defeat but could not resist letting one comment slip. “Not my fault the teacher is hot.”

Some of the guys and girls muttered in agreement while the more polite ones sent Historia sympathetic looks. Historia’s face was flush with a rosy blush and she immediately clasped her hands together to prevent herself from throwing her stapler at Ymir—again.

“After school I will see you here, not a second later than the school bell. Have I made myself clear?”

Ymir responded with a defiant smirk and laughed. “Sure, shorty.”

The class attempted not to laugh, not wanting to anger Historia any more. Luckily the bell rang and saved them from an unfair pile of difficult homework.

“Aright class, go through the textbook and review what we discussed today. And Ymir, remember that you have detention.”

Ymir threw her books into her back and stood up. She shoved her hand into her pocket and hung her back over one shoulder. “It’s a date,” she shot back with a wink. Those nearby enough to hear snickered a bit and hurried out of the class in case Historia had heard it.

Historia glared at Ymir until the disobedient teen had disappeared out of the door. She covered her chest with a hand, willing her heart to calm down.

That Ymir….

XxX

With the school day over and the last bell rung, Ymir trudged through the school towards Historia’s class. She was stuck between simply going home and going to give Historia more hell. Eventually the latter won out, so Ymir walked to detention with a devious smirk on her face. She hardly ever suffered actual punishment in detention, mainly when Historia was the teacher watching over her.

She arrived at the class and opened the door. Historia was sitting by her desk, glasses perched on the bridge of her nose as she focused on marking tests. She hadn’t heard Ymir’s entrance, so Ymir slammed the door shut to get her attention.

Historia startled and her pen went flying. “Gah!” She flailed in panic for a second before she realized what the noise had been, and then she covered her face with her hands and sighed in exasperation.

“Whoops…” Ymir said lamely and shrugged her shoulders.

“Just get to your seat Ymir.” Historia responded, face red with embarrassment and fury. Ymir was the only one to ever make her so angry, enough to actually want to do something like head-butt her.

Ymir obeyed with a grin and sat down in the desk right in the front closest to Historia. Historia noted that with a nervous swallow but retrieved the pen from the floor and continued marking. Ymir slumped down in her seat and sighed loudly in boredom. For now she would behave and simply stare at her blonde teacher.

It was no secret that from the moment the last year of highschool had started and Historia became the new homeroom teacher Ymir had developed an insane attraction towards her. Most of the students knew it, but that was only part of it.

“Oi, I’m bored.” Ymir announced. Behaving for 20 minutes was as much as she could manage.

Historia didn’t look up from the papers but her stomach did a flip. “Shame.”

Ymir resisted a laugh. “Ooh, so mean. Are you a closet sadist?”

Historia’s face flushed and she finally paused in her marking to glance up and glare at Ymir. “Ymir, stop it.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“I’ll give you detention again.”

“Like I’m scared of just another detention.”

“Expulsion!”

Ymir did laugh this time but stood up from her desk and sauntered over to Historia. “No you wouldn’t.” she husked softly and sat down on the desk right in front of Historia. The little blonde teacher sputtered in shock and her heart began to thunder.

“I-I would!”

Ymir smirked. “Oh really?” She grabbed Historia’s chin and leaned down, staring into Historia’s panicked blue eyes. “Why would you get me expelled,” she started, now pressing her lips to Historia’s ear, “when you love fucking me?”

Historia shivered violently and wanted so badly to shove Ymir off of her and scold her as an authority figure, like the teacher she was. But she couldn’t. Ymir’s breath blew over her sensitive ear and her body was so close that Historia could feel her heat. It was too intoxicating to resist. Like every damn time.

“Ymir… no…” Historia tried in vain to resist but it was a weak plea and even she could admit that.

Ymir grinned. “See? You’re wanting me already.” She still had Historia’s chin in her grip, and now she pulled Historia’s face up and hungrily captured her lips. Historia whimpered, the only reaction she was capable of because her mind had gone blank and her body was heating up.

Ymir pulled Historia out of the chair and against the desk, still kissing her hungrily and now with her hands roaming all over Historia’s body. All Historia could do was kiss back and moan. It was too good to resist. Too damn good.

The tall teen pulled back from Historia’s lips to kiss along her throat. She then pulled Historia’s shirt up along with her bra, exposing her teacher’s beautiful breasts. Historia hardly had any time to even gasp before Ymir cupped both of her breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. Oh god.

Ymir growled softly. She loved Historia’s breasts. They were much bigger than her own and so firm and warm. It wasn’t just her breasts though; Ymir loved everything else about her. She released one breast to trail her hand down Historia’s flat stomach and petite waist. Her hand continued further until it disappeared under her skirt and fingers caressed Historia’s thigh.

Ymir leaned back and glanced down, enjoying Historia’s nearly bare body. It really was beautiful, the creamy smoothness of her thighs, the rosy pinkness of her nipples, the flush running all along her body. It was a true privilege to be the one to touch this body.

“You’re beautiful, you know.” Ymir husked softly, more meaningfully than she had intended.  

Historia’s breath hitched. This was the first time Ymir had said something like that and she definitely heard the emotion behind the words.

A sudden wave of need washed over Historia, and without thinking twice about it she pulled Ymir’s face back to hers and ravished her lips. This time it was Ymir’s turn to whimper and mumble in surprise. Her hands went to Historia’s hips, holding her gently, and she pressed their bodies firmly together.

Historia had other plans, however. She kept one arm around Ymir’s neck for support and ran her other hand down Ymir’s toned abdomen. When she reached her school pants she started undoing the belt and tugged the zipper down.

Ymir chuckled and spoke against Historia’s lips. “For once you’re taking initiative.”

“Shut up.” Historia growled back, now successfully pushing Ymir’s pants over her hips. “Shut up and fuck me.”

Ymir’s eyes widened and her boner – that had been raging for a while now – sprang up to full attention, straining against her boxers. She groaned deeply and started another kiss that made both their toes curl. 

Historia slipped her hand into Ymir’s boxers and ran her fingertips along the heated flesh of that cock she loved so much. It was difficult to admit to herself, because she was Ymir’s teacher and she could get fired for what she was doing, and possibly even arrested. But it felt so right, the heat was so intense that she threw caution to the wind and decided to really enjoy herself instead of weakly pleading and attempting to make Ymir see reason even though she was enjoying it just as much.

“God, if you touch me like that…” Ymir sucked in a deep breath and groaned again when Historia’s small but able hand closed around the base of her shaft.

“You aren’t the kind to come early, right?” Historia asked tauntingly, slowly licking around Ymir’s ear since the teen had stopped kissing her and was leaning over her in a daze.

“O-of course not.” Ymir hissed. Historia slowly started to stroke her, moving achingly slowly and adding only enough pressure to lightly pleasure her. That in itself drove Ymir crazy and with an impatient growl she pulled Historia’s hand out of her pants and moved her boxers down to allow her penis the freedom it deserved.

Historia gasped loudly when it sprung out and then gasped again when Ymir pushed her down onto the desk and leaned over her, panting and face flushed, her throbbing cock grazing against Historia’s thigh.

“You know I hate teasing.” Ymir growled.

This time Historia smirked, a foreign expression on her face, but one that turned Ymir on even more. She tore Historia’s underwear off and then slipped herself into Historia without any warning. Historia’s eyes widened and she arched, her mouth open but no sound coming out. Her body shuddered violently and her nails dug deeply into Ymir’s sides.

Ymir smirked. “What was that about coming early?” She asked with a pant.

Historia recovered from her orgasm and glared up at Ymir. “I wasn’t expecting that!” She exclaimed, face red.

Ymir chuckled and pressed her face against her neck. “Can I move?”

Historia smiled, chest heaving. Even though what they were doing was so wrong, even though Ymir came off as an insanely horny teenager only chasing skirts, even though she had no tact and no manners, she would always ask Historia either for permission to enter or to move. It depended on her mood, but she would always ask either way.

“Yes.” Historia hissed passionately and wrapped her hand around the back of Ymir’s neck, Ymir’s messy brown hair tangled between her fingers.

Ymir placed a kiss against her fluttering pulse and then she started slow, deep thrusts that made Historia gasp and moan each time. Historia’s mind clouded over with pleasure and bliss, so much so that she didn’t hear the door to the classroom open.

But Ymir did, and without missing a thrust she pulled Historia down with her and gently laid her down onto the floor. When Historia made to sputter in surprise Ymir covered her mouth with a hand.

“Why are we here again?” A voice spoke up, a girl.

Historia felt like she had suddenly been thrown into ice cold water. Her entire body froze and she started to panic, eyes wide. Ymir remained calm and simply leaned down to wrap her lips around one of Historia’s nipples. In response Historia cried out and then quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

“What was that?” The same person spoke up.

“What? I didn’t hear anything. I just forgot my textbook.” A second voice responded. They must be two girls from Historia’s class, and they had walked in at the absolute worst moment. Even if they both quickly dressed and neatened themselves, how would they explain being on the floor behind the desk together? Historia started to hyperventilate, now realizing that she was definitely going to get fired and arrested.

“Relax.” Ymir breathed into her ear. “They can’t see us behind your desk. They’ll leave.” Ymir wrapped her arms around Historia’s body to prevent her from struggling away. She wasn’t done yet and sure as hell wasn’t going to stop just because some girls returned to class. They weren’t caught yet.

She continued with her earlier rhythm, pulling herself out just until the tip and then pushing back in, slowly. Despite the panic she still felt, Historia couldn’t help but loose herself in the pleasure again and moved her hips up to meet Ymir halfway with each thrust. Ymir closed her eyes tightly and focused on that delicious hot tightness, as well as the conversation between the girls. They were taking way too long to fetch a simple textbook.

“So can you go to the mall with us later?” one of them asked. “You crush will be there.”

“How do you know she’ll be there? Wait, how do you know about my crush?” the second responded, obviously embarrassed.

The first girl merely chuckled. “I saw you staring dreamily at her.”

The second girl was silent and Ymir guessed that she was either glaring or pouting. “Whatever, let’s go. I’ll ask my mom if I can go.”

“Great!” And then their footsteps retreated to the door, it shut behind them and the classroom was silent.

Ymir exhaled in relief and glanced down at Historia. Not for one second had she stopped moving and it looked like Historia hadn’t even noticed that the girls had left.

“Historia.” Ymir spoke up loudly.

Historia startled and opened her gorgeous blue eyes. There was still a hot blush streaked across her cheeks, and with each of Ymir’s thrusts her breasts bounced slightly. “Huh?”

“They’re gone.”

“Who?”

Ymir chuckled and started moving slightly faster, causing Historia to shut her eyes again and concentrate hard on not yelling. “Never mind.” Ymir responded breathlessly. “I doesn’t matter anymore.”

The intensity of earlier had been ruined, clearly, but Ymir was still determined to make Historia silently scream her name, like she did every time she was sent to detention. And she did.

When the pleasure became too much, Historia wrapped her arms around Ymir’s neck and hugged her face to her chest and whimpered as she came. Ymir had a face full of boobs and nearly suffocated, but wasn’t one to complain and enjoyed her own orgasm as it rushed over her soon after Historia’s.

Historia’s insides warmed as Ymir grunted and exploded inside of her, releasing small pants and shuddering as she did. When she was done she collapsed on top of Historia, breathing hard.

“So,” Historia spoke up, still panting. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat now. “You’ve got detention for the rest of the week.”

Ymir managed to lift herself onto her elbows. “Seriously? What ever happened to ‘no Ymir I’m your teacher I shouldn’t suck your dick’, huh?”

Historia puffed up. “Okay, fine. No detention for you.”

“No wait!”

Historia laughed. “Instead of having sex at school where we can possibly get caught, why don’t you come to my house?”

Ymir’s eyes widened. “I thought you never wanted me at your house.”

Historia ran her hand through Ymir’s hair, smoothing it out of her face. “I changed my mind.”

Ymir grinned, wondering when this became more than simply doing her teacher. From the start they had always agreed to stay out of each other’s personal life. The sex was more like a game they played, a dangerous game.

“Well shit,” Ymir exclaimed and pulled out. She stood and pulled her pants back up. “Guess you figured it out.” She wasn’t all that displeased, but she still blushed.

Historia stood too and put her clothes back into place. Her legs were still weak and shaky and she felt absolutely amazing. “You’re a terrible liar, Ymir.” Historia said. Once she was neat she stepped up to Ymir and surprised her with a soft kiss. “And you’re adorable when you’re in love.”


End file.
